Karen Q
Karen Q is a Chinese-American professional wrestler currently signed with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), appearing on the NXT brand. Prior to signing with WWE, Karen Q worked in Ring of Honor and Impact Wrestling. Prior to her official signing with WWE, she made her debut as early as August 2018, competing in the second annual Mae Young Classic. Early life Karen was born and raised in Queens, New York. She spent 12 years as a gymnast and played volleyball. She was also a diving competitor during her college years. Karen also earned a Master's Degree in Nursing. Professional wrestling career Karen describes her inspirations growing up including watching matches and events featuring WWE's The Rock and Stone Cold Steve Austin. She also cited Chyna, Trish Stratus, and Lita as inspirational figures and influential leaders for the future women wrestlers. Victory Pro Wrestling (2014-2018) Karen made her professional in-ring debut in 2014 on September 6 at VPW September Salvation where she wrestled a Triple Threat match won by Nikki Addams against Q and Monique. She returned on December 6 at VPW December Devastation losing to Nikki Addams in a rematch. She returned the following year on April 11, 2015 at VPW 100 in a Triple Threat match won by Brittney Savage against Q and Nikki Addams. On June 6 at VPW Upper Limits 2015, Karen Q joined a Four Way Elimination Match for the vacant VPW Women's Championship won by Nikki Addams against Karen, Ashley America and Deonna Purrazzo. Karen's in-ring feud with Addams continued, enhanced with championship gold on the line in their following matches including Women's Championship match at VPW Carnage In Centereach X on July 25, in which Addams successfully defended the title against Karen. A championship rematch was held on September 12 at VPW Gold Rush Rumble 2015, during which Karen scored a victory by count-out, but did not win the Women's title. On October 24 at VPW Autumn Uproar, Karen teamed with Xander Page to win a tag match against Nikki Addams & Razzle Dazzle. Karen's feud with Addams continued into 2016, beginning once more on January 16 at VPW King Of New York 2016 where she and Terra Calaway wrestled a tag team match won by Nikki Addams & Deonna Purrazzo. On March 5 at VPW Blood, Sweat & 10 Years, Karen teamed with Jorge Santi in a Mixed Three On Two Handicap match won by Nikki Addams, Razzle Dazzle & Timbershae. On April 30 at VPW Spring Fever 2016, Karen won the VPW Women's Championship from Nikki Addams and making her the second women in history too hold the title belt. She went to successfully defend the title on June 4 at VPW Upper Limits 2016 against Addams and JL Coto. On February 4, 2017 at VPW King Of New York 2017, Karen successfully defended the VPW Women's Championship against Nodi. At VPW Upper Limits 2017 on April 29, she was scheduled to defend the title against White Girl. They officially met in the ring on June 10 at VPW Fans Choice in a No Disqualification match in which Karen lost the Women's Championship to White Girl. On the October 28th edition of VPW, Karen had a title rematch, facing Antoinette Marie and defending Women's Champion Krissy. The following year, Karen wrestled her final three matches between the months of January and February in the 2018 VPW King Of New York Tournament. Game Changer Wrestling (2016) Karen made her GCW debut on April 8 where she wrestled in a Four Way Elimination Match for the Number One Contendership for the GCW Women's Title, where she and challengers Miranda Vionette and Willow Nightingale were eliminated by Deonna Purrazzo. Women's Wrestling Revolution (2016-2018) On July 31, 2016 Karen made her debut at WWR Revolutionary where she defeated Davienne. Six months later on November 6 during Day #1 of the Beyond/WWR Tournament For Today event, she defeated Angie Skye in a dark match. On March 4, 2017, Karen returned at WWR Identity Crisis where she defeated Tasha Steelz. On August 20 at WWR The Show Must Go On, Karen teamed with Tasha Steelz as Team Adams to win a tag match defeating Team Sea Stars (Ashley Vox & Delmi Exo). On October 8 at WWR Adios Aurora Karen teamed with Tasha Steelz to defeat Nyla Rose & Renee Michelle. On November 26 at WWR Tournament For Tomorrow, Karen in the Tournament For Tomorrow tournament first round eliminating Willow Nightingale. During the semi final she was eliminated by Davienne. Beyond Wrestling (2016-2017) Karen made her debut on November 6, 2016 during Day #1 of the Beyond/WWR Tournament For Today show, defeating Angie Skye in a dark match. On December 29 at Beyond Party Animals, Karen teamed with Jordynne Grace in a tag team match won by Sonya Strong & Veda Scott. She returned on January 29, 2017 at Beyond Paying Paul in a match won by Veda Scott. On March 19 at Beyond Good Karma, Karen was defeated by Mistress Belmont in a singles match. At Beyond Feeling Minnesota held on April 30, she wrestled a Three Way Elimination match won by Deonna Purrazzo against Karen and Tasha Steelz. RISE Wrestling (2017-2018) Debuting on November 10, 2017, Karen wrestled at RISE 5: Rising Sun, in a Four-Way match against Saraya Knight, Miranda Salinas and Ray Lyn. Returning on April 13 at RISE 7: Sensation, Karen formed an unlikely tag team with Ray Lyn, defeating Aerial Monroe & Nicole Savoy in their first tag match together. Returning the following month on May 12 at RISE 7.5: Steel, Karen and Lyn became known as the Bones Of Contention, a somewhat dysfunctional tag team. Their second tag match was lost to team Paradise Lost (Dust & Raven's Ash). Karen also had a singles match at the event, defeating Gabby Gilbert. Returning the following month at RISE 8: Outback, Bones Of Contention lost to Britt Baker in a Two-On-One handicap match. On July 7 at RISE 9: RISE Of The Knockouts, Karen made her Impact Wrestling debut as the event featured Impact's Knockouts. With Ray Lyn, they lost against the team of Holidead & Thunder Rosa. The following night on July 8 at RISE Ascent - Episode 9, Bones Of Contention defeated The Blue Nation (Charli Evans & Jessica Troy). Later on this same date, RISE Ascent - Episode 12, Bones Of Contention challenged reigning champions Paradise Lost for the Guardians Of RISE Tag Team titles, but did not succeed in winning the championship. Ring Of Honor (2017-2018) Karen made her debut on April 8 during the ROH Charm City Excellence TV Tapings, defeating Kelly Klein in a dark match by count-out. Then she had a triple threat match against Deonna Purrazzo and Kelly Klein and emerged victorious. Then she continued to defeat Stella Gray and Sumie Sakai. On October 20 she defeated Deonna Purrazzo in a dark Match. She met Purrazzo in a rematch on November 18 Night #2 of Survival Of The Fittest 2017, where Purrazzo defeated Karen in No Disqualification match. Karen returned during the January 20, 2018 edition of ROH to join in the first round of the ROH Women Of Honor Championship Tournament where she was eliminated by Brandi Rhodes. Then afterward she lost to Tenille Dashwood in a one on one match. Then Karen faced off in a four-way match up which Madison Rayne won. On July 20, at ROH Honor For All, Karen challenged Sumie Sakai for the ROH Women of Honor Championship which she lost. The following night on July 21, Karen defeated Jenny Rose. Impact Wrestling (2018) Karen made her debut on July 7, 2018 during the RISE 9: RISE Of The Knockouts event, co-produced by Impact Wrestling and RISE Wrestling, there, she teamed with Ray Lyn in a tag match lost to team Twisted Sisterz (Holidead & Thunder Rosa). World Wrestling Entertainment (2018-present) Mae Young Classic (2018) Karen made her debut in WWE when she entered the 2018 Mae Young Classic. During the first round matches she lost to Xia Li. She later faced off against Rachael Evers whom she lost to in a match during the Mae Young Classic 2018 tapings. NXT (2019-present) During February 2019, Karen posted on her Twitter account her signing with WWE. She made her debut in NXT during a February 28 house show. At the house show she teamed with sister NXT recruit Lacey Lane in a tag match lost to Aliyah & Vanessa Borne. She made her singles debut during a March 14 house show, in which she lost to Lacey Lane. Two days later, she returned for a March 16 house show. There, she teamed with Rachael Evers in a tag match lost to Jessie Elaban & Kairi Sane. In wrestling *'Finishers' **''Spring Roll'' (Boston Crab) **Suplex position into a facebuster *'Signature moves' **Running Spinning Heel Kick in the corner **Moonsault **Handspring back elbow, to a cornered opponent **Rolling Senton **Leg sweep **Multiple Kicking Variations **Yakuza **Big Boot **Side kick **Push Kick **Exploder Suplex **Full Nelson Slam *'Teams and stables' :*'Bones Of Contention' - with Ray Lyn :*Team Adams - with Tasha Steelz and Deonna Purrazzo Championships and accomplishments *'East Coast Wrestling Association' **ECWA Women's Championship (1 time) **4th Annual Super 8 ChickFight Tournament *'Victory Pro Wrestling' **VPW Women's Championship (1 time)‏ *'Women's Wrestling Revolution' **Winner of the 2018 Greatest Rivals Round Robin Tournament (inaugural) ‏ External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter * Profile Category:2014 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Chinese wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Living people Category:New York wrestlers Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Destiny World Wrestling alumni Category:Bombshell Ladies of Wrestling alumni Category:World of Unpredictable Wrestling alumni Category:Dynamite Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Victory Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Monster Factory Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Women's Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Fiesta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:BriiCombination Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Empire alumni Category:RISE Wrestling alumni Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster